Weird one-shots
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: This story is all the different characters from mortal instruments, each of them will get paired together randomly. Each chapter will be one or two different couples.


**_Ok so I decided that I wanted to-do some couples one-shots. And I'm letting you know now that none of them will be normal. Hope you like :)_**

Magnus and Isabella- Not Mr. Blue eyes

Magnus's Pov  
Laying down next to her. I could feel my face being cuddled in her long black hair. Moving closer. I remembered the first time I had ever laid eyes on my love.

'I was having a birthday party for my cat, chairmen meow. With my closest friends. When all of a sudden I had heard word of a group of shadow hunters crashing my party.  
Making my way to my apartment I saw a group of teenagers. One a mudie, brown haired skinny boy who wears glasses. Then blonde boy, who seemed to be absorbed in himself and also taking an interest in the red that was standing next to him. The red, of course was non-other then miss Clarissa Fray. One of my old clients daughters. Next to Clarissa was another male, this one with his head almost tucked inside of his shirt, he was so shy. Gay, of course. But his black hair and blue eyes did make him a sight to look at.

Well that was until I looked next to him, was a girl in high heels but a even higher lifting dress. She had beautiful long black hair, her makeup was done perfectly and her style was amazing. I was falling in love at first sight, and yet I didn't even know the beauties name. Her confidence had me in a daze. But yet somewhere inside, I could tell that she had been hurt before. All I wanted to do, from that moment on was to be able to get to know that girl.

Finally getting out of my shock, I walked over.  
"Shadow hunters, what are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you" I said.  
The beautiful girl stepped forward, "You must be Magnus Bane" she said sweetly.  
"Yes, yes I am. And who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Isabella Lightwood and these are my friends" she answered. Then handed me her invite,"You invited us and I hear your party's are awesome." She smiled.  
"Well Isabella, you and your friends don't seem to be party crashers so enjoy yourself. And if you need me I will be around." I said walking away, but turned and added, "oh and please try not to murder any of my guests." I walked away but not after winking at her.  
With that the Blondie walked with Clarissa onto the dance floor. As the shy one and the nerdy boy walked to one of the tables and Isabelle walked over to the bar.  
Looking threw my options , I decide to follow her to the bar.  
"So Isabella, since you seem to not have anyone to dance with yet, would you let me do the honors" I asked her.  
Looking at me, her face shot the cutest blush and she laughed, "um.. Sure" she said.  
Taking her hand I walked her out onto the dance floor, and we dance up against each other all night. Until her friends remembered the real reason why they were here.  
It seems that Clarissa still had that spell I put on her when she was little. After talking to her about her past, they realized that they had to get soon.  
Walking them to the door, I pulled Isabella aside.  
I promised myself that I was just going to give her my number but ended up with my lips up against hers. My arms slid into place around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck pulling me closer. Her being so close felt so different from any one else. She was different and that's what I loved about her.  
Finally letting go, I did end up giving her my number and told her to call me, as she went out of the door with the rest of her friends.

Jace and Alec- Training practice

Alec's Pov

It was a normal day of training, just me and Jace. Being with him made me realize how much I loved him. I could barely take it anymore, not being able to tell him the truth. So that day I had decided that I would tell him.  
Getting into the training room early. I started to practice my knife throwing until Jace came.  
At last, hearing the door open and slam shut behind me. I knew he was finally here, and it was my time to tell him the truth,  
Turning around to look at him, he looked tired and sleepy. Maybe I shouldn't tell him, I thought. Maybe I should wait, but if I wait for the right time. It will never come.  
Making up my mind, I walked over to him.  
"Jace, I need to talk to you." I told him.  
Looking at me in surprise, he answered with "Sure, ok"  
"You need to sit down to hear this." I said to him.  
"Alec, what's going on? Your starting to worry me." He said taking a seat.  
I sat next to him, close but not to close that after I tell him he will freak out.  
"Jace, what I need to tell you is that.. I'm gay and that for the past few years I have been in love with you" after I said that he face was shocked as I excepted it to be.  
"Wait.. Your gay? And you like me?" He asked me.  
"Yea and yes for a little while now" I answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Well I didn't know how to tell you..." I started to say when he cut me off.  
"Alec I need to tell you something too."  
"Yea, sure go ahead." I said.  
Then he moved closer and put his hands around my neck. The next thing I know is that I'm kissing Jace, with his hands around my waist pulling at my belt loop. And his lips forcefully pushing up against mine as I kiss back just as hard.  
After a few minutes have past we pull away.

"That's what I wanted to tell you" he said laughing, breaking the silence between us.  
"Really Jace! That's what you wanted to tell me!" I screamed.  
"Yea, I guess it was." He chuckled.  
Shaking my head, I was so confused.  
"Now the only question is, if you want me to tell you again?" He said flirting-ly, then pulled me closer kissing me again.

**_Review and follow. more to come soon :)_**


End file.
